


People don't change. Only their costumes do.

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Genderbending, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam did say he wanted to spice up their sex life, this was not what he had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People don't change. Only their costumes do.

“This is not funny, Gabriel!” Sam squeaked indignantly. 

“I don't know, Sammich, from where I'm standing it's pretty damn funny,” the archangel smirked, getting up from the bed to look down at his boyfriend. 

Before him, in their bedroom in the bunker, stood Sam Winchester, about a foot and a half shorter than his normal size, with the curves and countenance of a petite young woman. His hair was short and brown, the normal angles of his face rounded with femininity. Gabriel had dressed him in a tight sweater and a short pleated skirt. The hunter was trying to pull it down to cover his knees, embarrassed of his current predicament. 

“You said you wanted to change things up.”

Abandoning the skirt, Sam pouted at him, his formerly large hands perched on his now rounded, girlish hips. He was glaring at the angel with a bitchface of epic proportions.  
“This is not what I meant, and you know it, asshole!” the hunter cursed at him.

“Such naughty words from such a pretty mouth,” Gabriel teased lightly, bending to drop a dainty kiss on Sam's nose as he drew Sam into his arms. It was novel to dwarf his boyfriend for once, to be able to wrap his arms completely around him.

“You are going to pay for this once you turn me back!” 

“Who says I'm going to turn you back?” 

“Gabriel!” 

“I wouldn't leave you like this, Sammy,” the archangel cooed, kissing him gently on the mouth. Sam resisted, pushing back with his hands splayed on Gabriel's chest. 

“Come here,” Gabriel chuckled, kissing along the shell of his ear, sinking his teeth into the sensitive lobe. The hunter whimpered and yielded almost immediately, wrapping his arms around the angel's neck, pressing his new female body against him. 

“This is still weird,” Sam murmured between kisses. “I've never been smaller than anyone.” 

Gabriel responded by running his hands over Sam's new curves, cupping one full breast lightly. He ran his thumb over his nipple gently, savoring the shudder that ran through his lover's body and the surprised gasp that escaped his lips.

“Do you like that, Samsquatch?” he teased, pinching the nipple hard between his fingers. Sam moaned into Gabriel's neck, as he sucked at the sweet spot at the base of the angel's throat. 

Gabriel let his hands roam, exploring the hollows and dips that male Sam did not have. He slid one hand under his skirt, rubbing him through the flimsy lace thong he had put his lover in. He teased the edges, enjoying the reaction Sam was having to his fingers.

“Y-you're still an asshole,” Sam whispered, his hands pulling Gabriel's shirt over his head. The angel chuckled. 

“You love me,” he smirked, grabbing the edge of Sam's sweater and shucking it off, revealing a black lacy bra to match the panties. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” the hunter laughed, poking and prodding the mounds of flesh that he hadn't had fifteen minutes ago. He ran his hands over his new form , examining each curve from breast to hip. 

“You're gorgeous, kiddo. What can I tell you?” Gabriel murmured, pulling Sam back against his body. “Male or female.” 

The angel cupped Sam's chin, kissing him deeply and biting gently on his lower lip. Sam's hands were on his waist, teasing the edge of his jeans. They played with his zipper, popping the fly open to reach inside. 

Gabriel hissed as Sam grabbed him, palming him through the worn fabric of his boxers. His lover’s hand was warm and small, different but still inherently Sam. The angel wiggled out of his pants, letting them fall to the ground. He unzipped Sam's skirt, adding it to the growing pile of discarded clothing on the concrete floor. 

In front of him, Sam was blushing, trying to cover the unfamiliar curves with his hands. “Change me back?”

“Not a chance, Sammy, at least not until I do this.” He scooped Sam up off the floor, causing his lover to shriek. It nearly deafened him, but with an armful of gorgeous moose in his arms, he wasn't complaining. 

“I've always wanted to do this,” Gabriel whispered hotly into Sam's ear, loving the feeling of the hunter's body around him, ankles locked against the small of his back. “You're too big otherwise.” 

With his archangel mojo, Gabriel could even hold regular Sam up indefinitely if he wanted to, but his height normally presented other problems. It was intoxicating to be the larger one for once. 

The heat of Sam's core was pressed against him, covered by his boxers and the hunter's panties. It was maddening. He walked over to the wall of their room, pressing Sam's back against it. His lover moaned, crushing Gabriel's lips against his own again. 

“I'm going to fuck you against this wall, Sammy,” the archangel murmured, snapping his fingers to rid them of the remaining vestiges of their clothing. “Gonna pound you just like you like it.” 

Sam moaned as his new body parts came in contact with Gabriel’s. “Please, Gabe,” he begged. He loosened his ankles, allowing the angel full access to his body. 

With Sam anchored between him and the wall, Gabriel slid a hand between the hunter’s legs, running his thumb experimentally over his clit. 

“Do that again!” 

“With pleasure.” Gabriel rubbed Sam lightly again, laughing to himself, enjoying every second. The angel teased a finger around the hunter’s opening, still circling his clit lightly with the other. Sam's face was flushed as Gabriel touched him. He played with his folds, alternating the speed and pressure of his touches until the hunter was writhing and panting under him. Giving himself a mental pat on the back, the archangel slipped a gentle finger inside. 

Sam cried out, arching against him as he added a slow second finger, curling them in a 'come hither' motion. 

Sam’s hands were shaking as he trailed them over the archangel’s body, ending on his cock. He squeezed, sending a wave of pleasure over his partner. The hunter teased him, gently stroking him and lining his cock up with his opening. 

Gabriel withdrew his fingers and held his breath as he replaced them with his cock, tentatively thrusting a little at a time, watching Sam’s face. This body was more delicate than his normal one. He wanted to avoid any unnecessary pain.

The hunter’s entire body relaxed as his lover slowly slipped in, fully sheathed inside his wet, warm body. Gabriel stopped, waiting for Sam to adjust. 

“Move,” Sam ordered, his breath coming in pants. “For the love of God, please move.” 

“Don’t want to hurt you, Sammo,” Gabriel purred, rocking up, bouncing the hunter against the wall. Sam used the angel’s shoulders to slam back down against him, at a speed more to his liking. 

Gabriel knew he wouldn't last if his lover kept up his rapid pace, so he tried to slow him down, much to the hunter’s chagrin. 

“More. Fast. Now,” Sammy moaned, clinging to Gabriel’s neck, pressing his breasts against his chest.

The angel laughed. “So needy,” he teased, bringing Sam’s nipple into his mouth. He flicked it with the flat of his tongue, tormenting Sam with gentle nips and sucks. The hunter threw his head back in ecstasy, exposing the delicate column of his throat. 

Gabriel began to move again, slowly at first, relishing the feel of every slick stroke. He had always enjoyed the female form, children and ex-wives could attest to that, but when it was Sam, it was something different. Something much better. 

The hunter dragged his hands roughly through Gabriel's hair, yanking the angel's head back, to suck bruises into his neck. 

Keeping one hand on the wall, Gabriel snuck his other hand between them, rubbing Sam's clit in circles gently with the pad of his thumb. Sam rocked against him, letting the unfamiliar sensations wash over him again. His mouth hung open, his eyes closed, long lashes fluttering against his cheeks. 

As he got closer, Sam's nails dug hard into the archangel's back, leaving red marks trailing over his shoulders. He spurred Gabriel on, who quickened his pace, making good on his earlier promise.

He pounded Sam against the wall, loving how the hunter moaned in his ear. His hips stuttered, thrusting erratically as he came closer to release The hunter gasped, shuddering around Gabriel as he came, the angel following him down into ecstasy. 

They both were breathing hard, inhaling each other's air, sweaty foreheads touching gently. The angel and his hunter basked in the afterglow for a moment, before Gabriel let Sam down from the wall, his knees wobbling. 

Sated, they made their way to the bed, Gabriel tucking Sam against him, pulling the blankets up around his shoulders. 

Sam yawned. “That was awesome,” he murmured, eyes closing sleepily. Gabriel chuckled, smoothing his moose's hair over his ear. 

“Thanks, Samsquatch. After that, I just might keep you like this forever.”

“GABRIEL!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful Beta, Beng for her hard work.


End file.
